witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Bastet
Bastet is an ancient Egyptian goddess of warfare and cats, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Love Affair with the Prince Three thousand years ago, Bastet fell in love with a future Pharaoh of Egypt, Sallah. One day as they embraced each other, princess Racquel comes to the palace. When Racquel comes into the prince quarters, she finds him sleeping in another women's arms. This enrages her and Racquel orders all the guards to leave. Sallah explains that their coming wedding is only for political reasons as its was planned before either of them were even born. He then tells that love has finally found him. Racquel refuses to share him with another woman. The woman then reveals to be Bastet, the goddess of cats. Although Racquel doesn't believe her at first, Bastet reassures her that she isn't lying. The goddess then kisses Sallah and proceeds to leave as she is needed elsewhere. That night, Bastet returns to prince Sallah. She takes for a flight around the lands and tells him, that she needs a place for her to live, which could only be reached by the wind. Sallah complies. Fight with Princess Racquel When Racquel traps Sallah in a tomb, Bastet comes to his rescue. Racquel and Bastet then begin to fight each other as Sallah tries to calmed both of them down. Racquel reveals that Anubis has given her power to defeat the goddess for stealing Sallah's affection. Bastet denies this, saying that the two fell in love with each other. Racquel refuses to believe her and shoots a blast of fire at her. In order to protect Sallah from snakes coming into his cage, Bastet turns him into stone. Racquel sees this as a prove to her doubts of Bastet's love to Sallah. Bastet explains, that now Sallah will be impervious to her spells. She then destroys the snakes in the tomb, so they wouldn't hurt her. Bastet then creates multiple copies of herself and proceeds to overwhelm Racquel. She then puts her to sleep and traps Racquel inside the tomb. The goddess then turns her gaze to Sallah and turns him back to normal. Bastet tells Sallah, that she didn't hurt Racquel as the prince rests in her arms. Imprisonment The next day, Sallah expresses his worries about his ultimate death to Bastet. The goddess calms him down, saying that she will always love him no matter how old he is. Bastet then reveals, that the gods, bestow the power of immortality to a single mortal they choose. She then bestows this power to Sallah. Two days later, prince Sallah and Bastet are visited by Racquel. She apologises for her foolishness and wishes happiness to them. She then gives them two gifts. A bracelet for Sallah and the idol for Bastet. As Bastet picks up the idol, it immediately traps Bastet and her pet tiger Manares. Short Freedom Bastet was summoned by Genvieve LeCavalier to the modern London with the help of the Idol of Bastet. Genvieve is confused as the idol was supposed to empower her, instead of summoning Bastet. She then decides to ask Bastet to keep her out of jail. Bastet accomplishes this by sending her pet lion to kill her. As Genvieve's men run away, Lara and Sara confront Bastet. Using the Witchblade, Sara incapacitates Bastet's pet lion. Bastet immediately recognizes the Witchblade, having encountered it before. She challenges Sara to one-one fight, but Lara snatches the idol and traps Bastet in it again. Meanwhile, her pet lion turns into a cub and Lara decides to keep it. Freedom and Revenge Some time later, Sallah retrieves the idol from Sara and proceeds to release Bastet from her prison. The two lover then embrace each others. Sallah explains to Bastet, what happened to him during the time she was trapped in the idol. After hearing this, Bastet decides to seek vengeance against the artefact, which trapped her. Sallah tries to talk her out of this, pointing out that Sara has nothing to do with her imprisonment. Bastet refuses to listen, saying that she won't rest until the foul of Anubis blade still haunts the Earth. Sallah then tells her, that Sara will be at a nightclub called Limelight. At the club, Bastet hypnotises the bouncer in order to get inside. Bastet then notices Sara and immediately attacks her. Sara quickly escapes through the back exit in order to prevent any civilian casualties. In the alleway, Bastet confronts Sara, telling her to relinquish the blade and leave unharmed. Sara refuses and Bastet proceeds to attack her. The Witchblade then incapacitates Sallah. Seeing this, Bastet lifts both of them to the air. She gives Sara one last chance to disengage the Witchblade, but Pezzini again refuses. She then drops Sara to the ground. Thinking to have defeated Sara, Bastet heals Sallah, who can no longer heal his wounds. This makes them both mortal and they decide to spend the rest of their lives together. Personality As a goddess of warfare, Bastet was quite a pacifist, trying to avoid battles when she could. She would try to avoid any innocent casualties and even avoided hurting Racquel when she went out of her way to kill Bastet. Also, differently from other known gods, Bastet fell in love with a mortal and was willing to sacrifice her own immortality if that meant she would be with her lover. As the goddess of cats, Bastet was the most vain of all the gods. This trait was what helped princess Racquel to imprison the goddess in an idol. Powers & Abilities Former Powers * Goddess Physiology: As a goddess, Bastet wielded incredible power and was immortal. Thus she didn't age. ** Immortality: As a goddess, Bastet is immortal and cannot die, like mortal beings. ** Magic: As the goddess of warfare, Bastet could use powerful magic for both offense and defense. *** Energy Shield Conjuration: Bastet could create a powerful energy shield to protect herself or someone else. The shield was strong enough to withstand a blast of fire from the Witchblade. *** Weapon Conjuration: Bastet could create various blades out of thin air and used them as projectiles. During her fight with Sara, she conjured both daggers and saw blades. *** Stone Mimicry: By saying "stone", Bastet could turn anyone to stone. She used this ability on Sallah in order to protect him from Racquel's attacks. After Bastet defeated her, she quickly turned Sallah back to normal. *** Pyrokinesis: Bastet could shoot blasts of fire, which were strong if not stronger, than the Witchblade's own pyrokinesis. *** Duplication: Bastet could create multiple copies of herself in order to overwhelm her opponent. *** Mental Sedation: By touching Racquel, saying the word "sleep", Bastet was able to make her fall asleep. *** Mind Control: By looking at a bouncer's eyes, while trying to get into a nightclub, Bastet was able make him, let them in. *** Energy Projection: Bastet can shoot a blast of energy at her opponents from her hands. Although they looked harmful, the blasts couldn't hurt the Witchblade. *** Teleportation: Bastet is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will. *** Telekinesis: Bastet could move objects by simply saying the word "move". Her telekinesis is strong enough to lift a medium sized piece of land together with herself and another human being. *** Flight: Bastet can fly without the help of wings or any other external devices. *** Healing: Bastet could heal someone's else wounds. Although this ability uses up all of her powers and can even leave her mortal. *** Empowerment: As a goddess, Bastet could bestow the power of immortality to human being of their choice. Gallery Egyptu3.jpg|Bastet turning Sallah into stone. Egyptu4.jpg|Bastet using her pyrokinesis powers. Egyptu8.jpg|Bastet duplicating. Egyptu26.jpg|Bastet bestowing immortality to Sallah. Egyptu28.jpg|Bastet trapped in an idol by Racquel. Pyramid15.jpg|Bastet summoned by Genvieve. Pyramid18.jpg|Bastet shooting energy beam from her hand. Pyramid21.jpg|Bastet being imprisoned in the Idol of Bastet. Limelight5.jpg|Bastet freed by Sallah. Limelight12.jpg|Bastet conjuring daggers. Limelight13.jpg|Bastet conjuring blades. Limelight14.jpg|Bastet lifting herself and Sara into the sky. Limelight18.jpg|Bastet walking away with Sallah. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females